nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Weird Sisters
The Weird Sisters are three powerful Children of Oberon, who are always found together. Their individual names are Luna, Phoebe, and Seline, but they nearly always act as a group. History During the overthrow of Queen Mab, the Weird Sisters sided with Oberon.[1] Centuries later, when Oberon expelled his Children from Avalon in 995, he had the Weird Sisters remain behind on a barge just off the shore of Avalon, to prevent anyone from entering the island in his absence. When Princess Katharine and her companions fled to Avalon later that year, the Sisters denied them entry and even tried to turn them into owls; the Magus responded by turning their spell back upon them, transforming them into owls themselves. Katharine, the Magus, Tom, and the eggs were thus free to enter Avalon unopposed. ("Avalon" Part One) The "enhanced Archmage" appeared at that point to turn the Weird Sisters back and offered to help them wrest Avalon back from the human intruders and gain their revenge upon them. Since the Sisters were unable to return to Avalon on their own before Oberon's decree of banishment was lifted, they agreed to the alliance with him. In 1020, the Archmage met with them, and told them to watch over Macbeth and Demona, to make them into his future servants. ("Avalon" Part Two) The Sisters could not directly affect the lives of Macbeth and Demona, because of Oberon's Law, so they acted more subtly. In 1020 and 1032, they twice manipulated Macbeth and Demona into fighting side by side against Gillecomgain the Hunter, luring Demona to Castle Moray in the guise of three elderly gargoyles. In 1040, they appeared to Macbeth and Duncan on a lonely heath, and before them foretold that Macbeth and Luach would someday become King of Scotland. As they had hoped, Duncan promptly decided to move against Macbeth to prevent the prophecy from being fulfilled. The Sisters then persuaded Macbeth and Demona to ally against their common foe, and obtained their permission to magically bind them together, in the guise of rejuvenating Demona by transferring Macbeth's youth to her; in the process, they made them both immortal, only able to die if one slew the other. ("City of Stone" Part Two, "City of Stone" Part Three) After the fall of Macbeth's kingdom to Canmore in 1057 and the beginning of the long years of wandering for both he and Demona, the Weird Sisters watched over the two through the centuries, even intervening twice in Demona and Macbeth's lives, under circumstances as yet unknown.[2] At last, in 1995, they stepped in to prevent the two of them from killing each other at the Eyrie Building, and also persuaded Demona to give Xanatos the access code that he needed to regain control of his computer and thus break her "stone by night" curse upon New York. Afterwards, the Sisters used Demona and Macbeth, now placed under a spell of mental control by them, to steal the Grimorum Arcanorum, Eye of Odin, and Phoenix Gate from the clock tower, for them to turn over to the Archmage. (They also, for reasons as yet unknown, used Desdemona's soul to persuade Othello to regain control of Coldstone during Demona and Elisa's battle at Belvedere Castle). ("City of Stone" Part Four, "High Noon") The Weird Sisters fought for the Archmage in the battle on Avalon, attacking the Magus in particular in the hopes of gaining revenge. He finally defeated them by binding them with iron chains made from the two suits of armor that had guarded King Arthur's sleeping place, although at the cost of his own life. Afterwards, Goliath made them release Demona and Macbeth from their spell of mind control, and then released them. ("Avalon" Part Three) The Sisters sought out Oberon and Titania afterwards, and reported to them how the Avalon Clan was "trespassing" on the magical island, giving a rather distorted account of events that (presumably) omitted the Archmage and his attempted war of conquest. As they had hoped, Oberon returned with the intent of expelling the "mortal intruders," but was finally persuaded to let them remain in Avalon instead, even making the gargoyles his honor guard. The Sisters were foiled again in their quest for revenge, but apparently have not given up hope as yet of achieving it, even if they have to move much more cautiously now that the Avalon Clan is under Oberon's protection. ("Ill Met By Moonlight") More recently, the Weird Sisters were sent into the outside world, by Oberon's orders, to forcibly bring the Banshee back to Avalon for the Gathering. ("The Gathering" Part One) The Weird Sisters will continue their tri-part mission,[3] and still have plans for Demona and Macbeth. Though fate and vengeance have been ascendant thus far, grace is also important and will eventually be revealed.[4] Characteristics The Weird Sisters can assume various forms, although no matter what shape they are in, their coloring remains the same; Luna is silver-haired (and is the Sister of Fate), Phoebe is golden-haired (and is the Sister of Grace), and Seline black-haired (and is the Sister of Vengeance or Fury). They can appear various ages, sometimes hags (whether human or gargoyle), and sometimes small girls, but their "regular form" is that of three tall, stately, and beautiful young women in flowing gowns. They appear to have some connection with fate, in the same manner that Anubis has some connection with death. Role in Ultima In Ultima, the Weird Sisters are a strange case. While they claim to take a neutral stance in the war between the Society and the Organization and abhor the very concept of revenge, they are sadly hypocritical in that one of the sisters, Selene, actually''' is''' the concept of vengeance itself and all three are known to be very vengeful of those who have slighted them in the past. The Archmage recruited them to the Organization in order to obtain their vastly powerful magic for the Organization's Armies. They were willing to join because Selene was in control and desired vengeance on the Manhattan and Avalon clans for disrupting her/their plans for revenge and power. The Wierd Sisters soon ally themselves with Immortus and Doom Phantom in their schemes to conquer all worlds in the universe and destroy them. Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Category:Organization Category:The Conquerer Armada